My Interview With Reeny
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you interview one of the cast from Sailor Moon? When it comes to Reeny, anything goes! *Info on the new season of Sailor Moon in the author's notes*


Author's Notes: THERE IS A NEW SAILOR MOON SERIES COMING OUT!!! That's right, you heard correctly, a NEW Sailor Moon series! It's called Sailor Moon X, and it's coming out Fall 2002 in Japan. BTW, the X stands for 10, as in the 10th annaversary of Sailor Moon! HOORAY!!! Anywho, enjoy the fic! ^^  
  
Shameless Plug: VISIT MY SITE at www.geocities.com/merc1650!   
  
Discloser: I don't own Sailor Moon, the people who are doing Sailor Moon X do! BWAHAHAHA!!! Viva Sailor Moon!  
  
  
  
My Interview With Reeny  
  
  
  
Me: Hello everyone and welcome to yet another interview! Seeing as how I was able to escape the other interview unharmed I am here sooner than you'd think with a new person! This little girl was suggested by Mina, who was last interviewed. Hi Reeny!  
  
Reeny: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Me: …Ok…um…so…Reeny how old are you?  
  
Reeny: I'M 9!  
  
Me: So THAT'S why you're so small!  
  
Reeny: Well DUH!  
  
Me: Sorry! So Reeny, I hear you live with Serena and her family.  
  
Reeny: Puh. Yeah I live with them. Mrs. Tsukino is nice and so is Mr. Tsukino and Sammy, but Serena is such a ditz! I hate her!  
  
*Suddenly Serena blasts through the welded-shut door*  
  
Serena: TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE @#$%!!!  
  
*Lunges for Reeny*  
  
Reeny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
*Reeny makes a run for it. Serena continues to chase Reeny around the room trying to tackle her.*  
  
Serena: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!!!  
  
Reeny: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!   
  
Serena: DIE!!!  
  
Me: …  
  
*3 men from the nearby mental institution, 20 boxes of Kleenex, 5 band aids, 4 police officers, 3 FBI agents, a blood-hound, a can of pepper spray, and a straight jacket later.*  
  
Me: We are back with Reeny, the lovable little girl with pink hair!  
  
Reeny: (Mumbling) I can't believe she's my mommy…  
  
Me: So Reeny, what's your favorite color?  
  
Reeny: Pink.  
  
Me: Figures. So do you go to Elementary School or Middle School?  
  
Reeny: Elementary School and it's Jr. High, not Middle School.  
  
Me: Close enough. What's 2 + 2?  
  
Reeny: 4  
  
Me: What is NaOH (that's Sodium Hydroxide)?  
  
Reeny: Naoh? An Indian tribe?  
  
Me: Sing the Spanish alphabet.  
  
Reeny: WHAT?!?!?   
  
Me: Scratch it. Um, who discovered the law of gravity?  
  
Reeny: Bill Nye The Science Guy?  
  
Me: What movie had a better sequel then the original?  
  
Reeny: Titanic?  
  
Me: On the Internet, what does www. stand for?  
  
Reeny: I don't know! Um…What Went Wrong?  
  
Me: Um, no. Good try though! Who is your favorite Sailor Scout?  
  
Reeny: SAILOR CHIBI-MOON!!!  
  
Me: And why is that?  
  
Reeny: Because she stands up for the little kids of the world and…  
  
*WHAM!!! Serena crashes through the door, straight jacket and all.*  
  
Serena: (Thinking out loud while she struggles with the straight jacket) grr! I wish these things would let me move my arms!   
  
Me: Uh-oh.  
  
Serena: Anywho, YOU'RE FROM THE NEGAVERSE AREN'T YOU?!?!?!  
  
Me: WHAT IN THE NAME OF MIKE IS THE NEGAVERSE?!?!?!  
  
Serena: Don't even TRY to hide it! I know who you are!  
  
Reeny: SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE BLOWING OUR COVER!!!  
  
Me: What cover?  
  
Serena: REENY YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Reeny: ME?!?!? IT WAS YOU WHO BLEW IT!!!  
  
*Serena and Reeny charge at each other*  
  
Reeny: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Serena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
*WHAP!!!*  
*BAM!!!*  
*CRASH!!!*  
*BOOM!!!*  
*OW!!!*  
*QUIT IT!!!*  
*@#$%!!!*  
*SLAM!!!*  
*SMASH!!! Serena and Reeny continue to beat the pulp out of each other as Merc quietly sneaks out the back window, one again going down the fire escape.*  
  
The End  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For those of you who didn't read the author's notes, THERE IS A NEW SEASON OF SAILOR MOON COMING OUT!!! Fall 2002 in Japan, Sailor Moon X (X meaning 10 for the 10th annaversary of it being around), will be making its debut! =D Anywho, visit my site at www.geocities.com/merc1650 for more info.  
Oh, and please review! ^^ 


End file.
